


Of Sonnets and Sinatra

by HealerDPS



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe, Coran owns a cafe, Don't Judge Me, I'm going to hit a lot of tropes, Lance has a boat, Lance is an astrophysicist, M/M, Shiro owns a gym, post-college for most of them, that's cool
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-12
Updated: 2016-11-08
Packaged: 2018-08-22 00:42:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8266418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HealerDPS/pseuds/HealerDPS
Summary: Fly me to the moonLet me play among the starslet me see what spring is likeon a-Jupiter and MarsIn other words, hold my handIn other words, baby, kiss me~~





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Hello lovelies! This is just a prologue so I'm keeping it short, I already have half of the next chapter written and it's going to be significantly longer. 
> 
> <3

_“Fly me to the moon_  
_Let me play among the stars_  
_Let me see what spring is like_  
_On a-Jupiter and Mars_  
_In other words, hold my hand_  
_In other words, baby, kiss me”_

It is a perfect night, Lance thought to himself, to sail on open water. Just him, the soft glow of lanterns, dulcet tones of Frank Sinatra, and his dog Kerberos. Lance’s gaze settles on Kerberos, who was spread across the stern of his sloop, his shaggy coat drying from an earlier swim.

Lance combs his fingers through Kerberos’s wet fur. “Hey, bud”, he begins. Kerberos’ ear flicks against his hand, “I wouldn’t say that I’m in love but,” Lance pauses and lets out a huff of air as Kerberos licks at his hand, “you silly dog.”

Lance lays back and looks at the stars.

“But I think I could easily fall.”

Kerberos decided that was a good moment to press his cold nose into Lance’s armpit, causing him to shriek. “You annoying mutt!” Lance exclaims while jumping to his feet, “That’s the last time I ever try talking to you!”

The giant ball of puff follows up Lance’s yelling with many yips and growls as Lance tackles him to the floor of the boat.

Yes, it was turning out to be a beautiful night.


	2. Chapter One - Cynara

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Lance is tired.

Welcome to Cafe Altea!

Today’s Special: Try our new dark roast - Cynara!

 

The sun was high in the sky when a lanky figured tiredly stumbled into Cafe Altea, a shaggy blob at his heels.

The shop featured a smattering of tables and chairs, of various cushion levels, and a dark wood counter that was gleaming in the light. The counter sported various jars and display cases, one of which was showcasing the newest homemade dog biscuits for the “furry little menaces”. 

Behind the counter stood a man with an impressive ginger handlebar mustache. “Lance, my boy!” he calls out.

Lance was rubbing at his eyes, “M-m-morning Coran,” he manages to get out around a yawn while approaching the counter.

Coran eyes him and presses a steaming mug into Lance’s hands as he sits on a stool. “Here, triple shot macchiato with a pump of hazelnut.” Lance gladly accepts it and cradles it between his palms, “You look like you had a rough night.”

“Ah, you sure know how to reach my heart” Lance says with a wink.

“I would certainly hope he does,” a voice pipes up from behind Coran. “You live in the second part of his duplex.” A hulking figure comes through the swinging steel doors leading to the kitchen, dodging them as he slips on passed and carrying a fresh batch of muffins.

“Morning, Hunk,” Lance says with a sleepy grin.

“It’s nearly one in the afternoon,” Hunk says as he loads muffins into their case, “rough night?”

Lance takes a sip of his coffee and grimaces as the scalding liquid hits his tongue. “Storm came up suddenly and blew me further than I intended to go.” He blows some on the liquid, “almost lost my sail while tying it down at one point, and Kerberos here” he says while patting the ball of fluff beside him “decided to take a swim in the middle of it.”

Hunk laughs and throws a dog biscuit to Kerberos, who quickly gobbles it up.

“I got into the harbor around nine this morning.”

“Oh man, aren’t you usually in a little before daybreak?”   


“Yup,” Lance says wrinkling his nose, “I wasn’t able to sneak around the fishers and they all wanted to stop and chat as I was coming in late.” he waves his hand absentmindedly “Something about dogs. Unfortunately, fishermen aren’t put-off by tired attitudes and scowls.”

Hunk and Coran nodded knowingly as they got back to work, Hunk going back inside the kitchen and Coran examining glasses on the countertop. 

Lance enjoyed the peacefulness of the cafe during early afternoon hours. Mornings got intense with the rushing students who are barely awake and the regular crowd of older gossip-mongers. There was always a lunch rush, which Lance realizes that he managed to narrowly avoid, and later evening brings the students back for more deeply needed caffeine. 

Now that he was more awake, Lance took a look around the cafe. Seeing as it was still early afternoon most people were either still in public school or in the midst of their daily work schedule. The only patrons were those on a late-lunch or the occasional college student pouring over their texts. “Must be getting close to midterms,” Lance muttered to himself.

“Oh!” Lance exclaimed, startling Coran. “Does anyone know if our resident pidgeon is stopping in today?” 

“They have their hacker-doodle club-thingy today!” Coran said enthusiastically “but should be in afterwards. Did you need them for something?”

“Hmm, yeah, I want a second pair of eyes to look over Blue.”

Coran looked to Lance, his eyebrows knitting together in concern. “Is everything alright with her?”

“Oh, yeah!” Lance lifted one hand off of his mug to wave it around. “Just want her looked over as much as possible before the weather begins changing. The more eyes the better.” Placing his hand back on his mug, “Of course, you can come too, Hunk.”

“Miss a chance to get my hands on Blue? Of course I’ll be there!” Hunk called out from the kitchen.

Hunk ambles out of the kitchen and casts his eyes over to Coran. “And Coran, you’re lucky that Pidge isn’t here to yell at you over that hacker comment.”

Corans responds by twirling his mustache and winking at Hunk, “Well then, it’s a good thing that they aren’t here right now.”

Lance gasps dramatically, only briefly noting that the bells attached to the cafe door jingled, signifying another customer. “I’ll have you know that I am completely fine with referring to the club as a ‘hacker’ gathering, and as co-founder I have that right!”

“Lance,” Hunk sighs, “you wanted to call it ‘ALIENS ARE OUT THERE! HACKERS UNITE!’ as if the two topics went hand-in-hand perfectly.”

“But aliens  _ are _ out there, Hunk!” Lance glares over his mug rim, “and who’s to say that the two topics  _ don’t _ go together?!”

Someone chuckles while approaching the counter, “Still on about those aliens, Lance?”

“Ah, good afternoon Shiro!” Coran chimes in, “Sorry, didn’t even notice your entrance there what with Lance beginning one of his alien monologues”. 

“Perfectly understandable, Coran,” he leans against the counter “Can you give me whatever protein drink has the most energy in it. I’m beat today.”

“My boy, for you, anything. The gym has been looking mighty busy the last week or so and we’ve gotten a lot of business from it!”

Shiro slumps in on himself “I shouldn’t complain, but…”

Lance always viewed himself as someone who was good at reading other people. It came with the territory of growing up in a large family, nobody was able to keep secrets from anyone. You even so much as blink at the wrong time and one of your siblings would notice right away. 

But Shiro… Shiro was normally a very upbeat person. Lance knew that he had bought the gym across the street when it was going under and the old management seemed to only be good at making the patrons angry. Shiro revitalized the place. He turned it into a center and community that was accepting of people of all ages and walks of life. To see him this run down was worrying for Lance, and he could tell that Coran was worried as well.

Coran cocks an eyebrow, “but…?"

“With the holidays coming up soon everyone is in gear for looking their best, and wanting to finish up their New Year's Resolutions, not that it’ll help much with the year approaching closer to the end.” The end was muttered and Shiro got a slightly cross look on his face. 

Lance grimaced at the green drink Coran placed in front of Shiro “ugh, spinach.” 

Shiro lightly bumps his shoulder into Lance’s, “Hey now, don’t hate on the green goo.”

“Remember,” Coran interjected “that Allura offered to help out with some classes if you needed it.”

Lance had flashbacks to the time he challenged Allura, Coran’s niece, to an arm wrestle…

“I know that she offered, and has helped in the past, but this is nothing I shouldn’t be able to handle.” 

At this point, Lance began to wander off into his mind. He started a mental tally of what he wanted Pidge and Hunk to look at on Blue. Oh, and was Blue such a beauty. Her sails gleaming in the evening sunset, the quiet lull of jazz on his portable, Kerberos for once calm and napping on the stern. It had been a good night, “until that storm came out of nowhere” Lance mutters under his breath while glaring at Kerberos.

“Lance?” Shiro questions.

Lance visible startles, “Huh? Sorry, wasn’t paying attention.”

“Couldn’t tell,” Shiro says with a smirk. “I was just telling Coran that Keith is coming back soon.”

Lance looks confused, “Who?” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So it was only after I was re-reading this chapter that I realized there was A LOT of dialogue. Which, for me, is quite unusual. I think it was because I was trying to figure out a decent way to introduce all the characters. I promise in later chapters it will not be quite as dialogue heavy.

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me on tumblr at rockin-llama.tumblr.com
> 
> I will post updates there under a writing tag and let y'all know what's happening.
> 
> Unfortunately I am fairly busy between work and college right now, but I will try to update as soon as possible =^.^=


End file.
